1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device with a cleaning mechanism that is capable of cleaning a display panel of the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, various technically advanced consumer electronics products have been developed. Some consumer electronics products have become indispensable for people in modern society. Mobile phones, handheld computers, and notebooks are examples of such indispensable consumer electronics products. Through the aforementioned portable electronic devices, people may communicate information via networks, watch videos, and listen to music anytime and anywhere.
However, after using an electronic device having a display panel, dust or an oily residue may accumulate on the display panel. If the display panel is not cleaned immediately, as time goes by, dust and oil accumulates even more easily on the display panel, such that the dust and oil become more difficult to clean. Moreover, dust and oil on the display panel may affect the display quality of the display panel. Whenever users open an upper housing of a notebook computer to use the same, dust may attach to the display panel of the notebook computer, and the amount of dust that attaches to the display panel may depend on location and time. For example, if the notebook computer is used outside (e.g., in a park), a significant amount of dust may attach to the display panel.
Users usually do not carry a cleaning cloth for the display panel when using a notebook computer outside. When dust or oil on the display panel blurs displayed images, users may simply use their fingers or facial tissues to clean the display panel. This may result in fingerprints being left on the display panel or scratching of the display panel by the facial tissues.